Save me
by RoseofDarkness101
Summary: What if the Volturi members weren't happy of Aro's deicison on not killing Reenesme? And what if he is forced to drink something that can kill a vampire easily and what if Marcus figured out that Aro had killed Didyme? What if they punished him badly? this is a what if fanfic :) and there may be a slight slash between Aro and Bella later on. Just thought they would be cute :)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: okay I don't know why I am starting to think Aro is hot...it used to be Jacob and then Carlisle. But anyways! I was out shopping today and this story came into my mind. :)**

**Please enjoy!**

**Normal POV**

* * *

Aro was sitting in his regular throne while the other members of the Volturi argued about their reason to letting Bella and Edward's daughter live. After five minutes of this, he growled and then stood up. He turned towards the other members and all he had to do was stand there and glare at them with angry red eyes.

They all stopped arguing and then turned to their leader, and gulped. "Now, what are you guys arguing about now?" he growled

"Nothing, only the fact...what the hell was going through your messed up mind when you let their daughter live?" hissed Marcus

"Nothing, only the fact that the other half human half vampire man grew to be a hundred and fifty years old and drinks blood and eats human food. He never told anybody about vampires, so if Bella and Edward teach their daughter not to do that then...well we'll be fine." Aro replied calmly

They all glared at him, he started to growl low in this throat. This did scare most of the members, as it was a hint that he was starting to get pissed off and Marcus saying what he did probably pushed him closer to the edge.

Aro's eyes started to turn dark red as he fought to hold in his anger, Caius only got more angry though. He felt as if Aro always took over the Volturi by glaring at them and becoming angry. Yes it is very rare for him to become angry, he usually seems calm and happy and sometimes childlike. He was blind to see that Aro actually wasn't himself at all today, which includes why he got so angry very easily.

"I'm sick and tired of you acting like the boss of things. Remember I'm the co-captin? And I get to help make decisions and sometimes make them? You're always lying to us, tricking us, trying to replace us...why not just make a whole new group!?" Caius hissed

Aro glared at him, "when the hell did I lie? I've always been truthful and gentle with you guys. I've never lied, tricked or replace you" he snarled

Caius laughed, "Oh right, should I tell Marcus what you did to his wife and your sister?" he smirked

Aro became even more pale, which vampires never thought they could get more pale. Marcus, confused with Caius' sudden out burst and the mention of his beloved wife/Aro's younger sister, he stepped up and stared at Aro.

"What is he talking about?" he asked

Caius smiled, "Well...in order for you to stay with us he decided to kill Didyme. And made sure you never figured it out, and he tried to replace her with Bella or Alice or even Edward"

Aro just stood there in complete shock, Marcus, upon hearing the awful news turned and glared at Aro. "You what!?" he snarled, bearing his fangs.

Aro clenched his jaw and tried to speak, "I-I...well...um...er..." he couldn't manage to form the words.

Marcus kept glaring at him and then sped up and grabbed him by the arm. Aro tried to get away but he was still in utter shock. He dragged the now shrieking and crying vampire towards the front doors of the castle, the rest of the members following. Once he got there he told someone to get a rope and when they got it he dragged Aro out to the bright sun and tried him to the pole where the sun burned him.

Aro screamed in agony and pain as tears rolled down his eyes, he cried to be let go but Caius enjoying this smiled smugly. "Don't, he killed one of our members for no reason...even worse she was his own sister! He should be punished and I belive this is a good one" he announced

Marcus, who would usually protest against this, was blinded by his hurt and anger. He didn't bother looking at Aro's face, he agreed. As everyone else saw their two leaders agree with one another they all agreed.

"N-no...please!" Aro cried, now looking at his once family with dull red eyes. They were clouded with agony and hurt and sadness. But he was ignored as they all walked back inside. Aro watched in misery as they abandoned him, he started to actually cry. He felt hated, forgotten and mostly...angry. Angry at himself for the things he's done, angry that he killed his own younger sister who looked up to him and loved him dearly. He continued to cry but didn't yell to be let in. No, he stood there and let himself be tortured.

Not faraway another vampire was watching this, he smiled as this was his time for revenge. Aro kicked him out of the family and forced him to leave, he used to look up to the now weakened vampire but now he hated him. He smiled and looked at the small vile he had in his hand. It had a clear liquid in it, it was mostly used by the Volturi for a different type of punishment.

It was called Blood bat disease, it would slowly kill a vampire. Giving them human quilties to kill them easily, it would first slowly break their ribs, causing a lot fo unbearable pain. It would then give them the human quality to need to breath, but once it was fully set. It would begin to suffocate them, and then it would give them the other qualities. To throw up, for it to be very dangerous to puke their own blood, giving them a beating heart to beat human blood throughout their body. Making the blood they drink dark while their own blood is a lighter red.

The vampire smiled and then simply jumped out of the bushed, ran towards Aro and then stopped right in front of him. Smiling softly, "Aro" he softly said

Aro lifted his head to see the vampire he hated the most, he tried to glare at him and talk but he was too weak from being in the sun. He only put his head back down and closed his eyes, wincing and sobbing because of the pain.

The vampire smiled as he saw how quick Aro got weak, he took the lid off the vile, lifted Aro's head and forced him to drink it. After Aro finished all of it he quickly shoved the vile back into his pocked and then fled before Aro's ribs would start to break. But, being sloppy and quick he didn't see the vile fall back onto the ground.

Aro could taste the awful taste, he couldn't smell anything to see what it was that vampire made him drink but he had a strange feeling. A new wave pain suddenly hit, sharply, as his ribs started to break...one by one.

* * *

**Back in the throne room...**

Marcus and Caius was sitting down as a few of the members were talking behind them when Aro's screams sounded. Marcus was calmed down by now and was trying to think why he tied Aro out there. He tried to convince Caius to untie him but Caius and the rest said if he did then he would be traitor. Marcus stood up as the screams continued, they weren't just frightening but they were heart breaking.

Everyone quickly ran to where Aro was tried up, when they got outside Marcus gasped. He could see blood where the sun burned Aro's skin and he also saw Aro sweating and squirming as if writhing in the ropes. Aro was trying to break free so he could stop something from hurting him.

Marcus ignored Caius telling him to not untie him and untied the youngest vampire. Aro fell to the ground, holding his stomach and ribs as his ribs broke. Marcus knelt down, scooped the vampire up and rushed inside, as the pain from the sun burning him dissapeared Aro calmed down only a tiny bit. He was still screaming as the pain kept slamming him.

"Make it stop! Make it stop! Please! Somebody...make it stoppp!" Aro cried

"Okay buddy I got you, relax" Marcus said, trying to calm the vampire

He rushed to Aro's room and lied him down onto the couch. He had to pin him down as he started to roll back and forth. Caius was starting to feel guilty by this and wanted to help, as so did the others. They were all blinded by rage, and Caius was blinded by thirst for power as well.

After a few minutes Aro then started to pant and struggled to breath. He gasped and choked, gripping the couch hard. Marcus started to see these were the effects of drinking the liquid that caused what they called Blood bat disease or poisoning. Angry that somebody would do this to probably the nicest member of the Volturi he turned and looked at the others.

"Find out who the hell did this to him and get Carlisle Cullen" he demanded

Everybody nodded and got to work.

* * *

**~2 hours later~**

Carlisle got there just in time, Aro started to puke out dark blood. He was relieved that it wasn't light red as that would be a very bad thing. But he could sense that Aro was close to doing that soon.

Carlisle knelt down and sighed, "Who forced him to drink Blood Bat disease liquid?" he growled

Marcus shrugged, "We don't know and why do you say forced?"

Carlisle turned, "Because...Aro is my closest friend...and I know he wouldn't drink this"

Marcus could clearly hear Carlisle struggled to not break down, he knew how much he cared for Aro. Carlisle was the one, after all, who protected Aro and took care of him as his own little brother or more like his own youngest son many years ago. He remembered Carlisle's happy face when he found out Aro wasn't dead.

He was the one who found Aro as a newborn, crouched in a corner and scared of being a vampire. He was highly confused and didn't know what was happening, Carlisle taught him to drink human blood and helped Aro get used to his new life. After five years though, Aro suddenly left only for Carlisle to find out that Aro was still alive and that he formed the Volturi. Marcus could also remember how heartbroken and sad he was when he left Aro.

Marcus started to have parent senses kick in and decided it wasn't safe for Aro here. "Carlisle, he was forced to drink that liquid here and we don't know if that person or more likely vampire is still lurking around and waiting for him to die..." he started

Carlisle cut him off as he saw the burn marks on Aro's soft skin, "Did you guys put him in the sun?" he asked

Marcus swallowed, "Yes..."

Carlisle sighed, "Why? That's probably not helping him and I'm actually shocked on how fast these symptoms formed. It usually takes at least six or seven hours to get to this stage" he said

Marcus was frightened by this, which made him even more protective. "Carlisle take him" he said

Carlisle looked up, "What?"

"Take him to your home...your house and protect him. He needs to be safe and here isn't safe." he demanded

Nodding and deciding it would be better since he had his things at home to help his friend he stood up. "Help me get him in the car."

Marcus nodded.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Yes I know this chapter is horrible, but my first chapters are always horrible. Second chapter should be up soon as well! :)**

**Oh and yes I've changed things. Firstly, I was just doing a what if. What if they didn't like Aro's desicion with killing Renesme? And yes I am NOT a big Caius fan, personally I think he's ugly along with Marcus. and I'm going to have a lot of Aro whump in this story cause idk why. I like it when bad things happen to my fav characters. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Alright I'm a bit excited for this story to keep going and so I'm probably going to be updating like crazy. Unless my other stories side track me. :)**

**Chapter 2**

**Normal POV**

* * *

Carlisle and Marcus got the now sobbing vampire in the car, Aro's eyes were half open as he started to pop out of the sleeping trance he was in. He looked weakly around and then his eyes fell on Carlisle. Carlisle winced as he saw the agony, pain, torture, hurt and how sorry he was in his eyes.

"C-Carlisle?" he stammered

"Yeah buddy, it's me. Now please relax okay?" Carlisle asked as he stroked Aro's cheek

Aro was turned into a vampire in his early twenties and even though he's handsome and he uses that to hide his feelings and emotions...he couldn't hide his pain. "M-Marcus...I'm...s-sorry for...killing Didyme..." he struggled

Marcus smiled and nodded, "It's alright, just get well and come back" he smiled

Aro nodded before he passed out again, he fell asleep as the question form in his now pounding head. 'Where am I exactly going?'

* * *

**~Back at the Cullen's house~**

Alice suddenly stopped and fell onto the couch, with tears streaming down her face. Everyone looked at her in shock and worry. Bella swiftly walked up to the now panting girl.

"Alice? What's wrong?" she asked, concerned

Alice sighed and closed her eyes and then shook her head, "It's Aro..." she whispered

Jasper growled, "Why is he back to kill Nessie?" he snarled

Alice glared at him, "No...he's dying" she said

Everyone gasped just as Carlisle's car pulled up. Alice got up and hurried to the door, everyone followed in pursuit. Bella, Edward and Jacob hid Nessie just in case though. Bella had the feeling though, that Aro wasn't here to kill the child.

Carlisle got out of the car and then got Aro out, the young Volturi leader gasped and clenched his jaw. "Carlisle...not to fast...m-my ribs..." he said weakly

Alice helped him and they walked slowly up, Bella gasped. "A-Aro...oh my god!" she said, as tears pricked her eyes.

Non of the Cullens knew why the thought of Aro dying was hurting them so badly, maybe it was because they all actually loved the vampire. Especially since he spared Nessie's life and wouldn't hurt any of them. They also loved how he never really wanted to fight, if you brought a fight into the plan he would immediately act like "I'm out! See ya!" or get pale and shy away, Bella had asked Carlisle before and he told her that his parents died in a fight and he had to watch it while blocking his little sister from seeing it.

Bella felt horrible for the man and walked down to them, "I can carry him" she said

Aro looked up at her, "You a-are...not...c-carrying me...bridal style" he coughed

Bella smirked, "Watch me" she chuckled

Aro groaned as he knew he couldn't win this one, but he was very grateful for it. As Bella walked him inside he whispered in her ear. "T-thank you"

Bella looked at him and smiled, "Your welcome...Aro" she whispered back

As she lied him down on the couch she couldn't get over the fact of feeling him breathing weakly in her arms. And she could clearly see it now, he was panting badly. Carlisle walked in and sighed, also noticing his breathing.

"Actually Bella, could you bring him to my little doctor's room upstairs? He's going to need to rest and have oxygen attached to him until I can find the healing medicine for this" Carlisle said

Bella happily nodded and picked Aro up again, but this time she focused on his scent. He smelled oddly good, like the axe she smells on some men. It's her favorite type too, she smiled and then started to look at his now sleeping form. She took in on how handsome he was, and his build and hight. He was five foot ten probably and she was shorter than that or maybe the same hight. She watched in awe as he slept in her arms, the peaceful look on his face.

He then opened one eye and raised an eye brow "W-what are staring at?" he asked, curiously

She smiled, "Nothing much" she smirked

He laughed but ended up coughing a little, he then stopped coughing and went back to sleeping but before he did he smirked. "Well stop it, you're being a creep" he giggled as he looked at her with his handsome eyes.

Bella rolled her eyes and smiled, as she reached Carlisle's hospital room she lied the now out cold Aro on the bed. He was panting still and it seemed worst, Bella started to worry.

"He'll make it...right?" she asked, her voice cracking

Carlisle smiled sadly, "I hope"

* * *

**~3 hours later~**

Bella and everyone else were all worried sick, Carlisle was trying his best but the next symptom happened. Aro started to puke up his own blood, lighter red blood. Carlisle was trying to control it, but Aro started to scream in pain as his ribs broke again and as his breathing got worst. After twenty minutes Carlisle no choice but to put Aro in a short coma.

Bella wanted to cry but held it in, she started to think of something. 'oh god...am I falling in love with Aro?' she wondered

She couldn't get the handsome vampire off her mind and Aro seemed to care for her. She sighed and stood up. She walked up to where Aro was resting and saw Esme there, Esme looked up and smiled.

"Worried about him as well?" she asked

Bella nodded, "Yeah...is he doing better"

"Yeah, kind of...he's still having troubled breathing. He should be up sometime tomorrow, Carlisle said so" she sighed

Bella nodded and watched as Aro's chest rode and fell in a panting motion, but he breathing a little better. Carlisle was talking about putting a breathing tube down his throat but everyone knows, unless Aro agrees...it isn't getting down that throat.

* * *

**~ the next day at three o'clock pm~**

Aro finally woke up, he wasn't smiling or anything. Only looking aimlessly at the ceiling, Carlisle said it was the drugs he had to put into him. But he looked at Bella as she walked in, he was paler than before and looked very sad for some reason.

"Aro are you okay?" she asked, concerned

He sighed and then winced as he sat up, she could clearly tell that his ribs weren't healed and then she realized he didn't have a shirt on. She clenched her jaw so her mouth wouldn't fall open, because Aro had a nice body.

She could clearly see the eight pack on him, he sighed. "What?"

"Nothing, just thought of what my mother will say if-

"Mom I think I killed Jacob!" Nessie said as she came running into the room

Bella sighed, "He's fine, just kick him"

"In his spot?" her daughter asked in excitement and then she saw Aro and smiled widely. "Uncle Aro!" she said

Bella looked at her confused, "Whaaa?" she asked

"Uncle Aro, he did spare my life and he doesn't look mean and creepy like those other weird vampires." she said

Bella smiled, "You got that right but...what about-

"I am not dead Nessie and Seth stop attacking him! He's a wolf in training!" Bella heard Jacob yell

She looked over when she saw Aro laughing, he was slumped in the bed staring at her. "I should come here more often, sounds more fun than sitting in a throne all day" he said

Bella smiled, "Yeah probably" she said

Aro's face was still showing a lot of pain, Bella and Nessie frowned. "Aro, are you really okay?" Bella asked

He looked up and sighed, "N-no"

She sighed and sat down beside his bed, "You know lying in this situation isn't the smartest thing?" she asked

"Yes...I-I know..." he said

Nessie was sitting on the bed and staring at Aro's still struggling breathing form. "Uncle Aro, you're breathing weird...I thought vampires don't need to breath...mom were you lying?" she asked, looking at Bella

"No I am not lying, I never lie...well...sometimes to my dad...whatever! But no, I wasn't and it's hard to explain at the moment why he needs to breath. Lets just say he's sick"

"Okay, can I kill Jacob again?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because you can't"

"You like him don't you?"

"No I don't Nessie, where did you get that idea!?"

"No where...but...I'm super thirsty" Nessie groaned

"Then go get some water"

"Not for water"

"Oh...blood...um...go ask Carlisle if he has any blood from the hospital"

"Okay...wait...what about animal blood?"

"You can ask for that too"

"Yay!" Renesme beamed as she ran out of the room

Aro watched all of this in amusement and smiled, he just hoped that Caius didn't come to harm the little girl. She was growing fast, she came up a little bit ago and was younger looking, maybe around five and now it's like seven. Bella sighed.

He looked at the other vampire in concern, "What?" he asked

"Oh nothing, I need to get her into school but with humans around...I mean she knows not to drink their blood. And she likes animal blood a little bit more and she's like me. She can ignore the scent of human blood and get something else, but the only problem is she's afraid of humans. The only two she likes is my father and his soon to be wife" Bella sighed, a sadness in her voice

Aro sighed, "We have tutors at my castle and they could come here but you don't sound happy about your father getting married. It's a wonderful thing!" Aro smiled

"Yeah, but not when the women isn't your real mother and my mother got remarried and moved down to Florida and I'm not going down there..." she said sadly

Aro understood and felt bad for her, over the months he started to care for her. He cared for her even as a human, he didn't know why but he did. It was as if he loved her...Aro quickly pushed the thought away but did fall in love anyway. He just thought of Bella as the most beautiful vampire he's ever seen and he didn't want to see her hurt or Nessie.

Bella shook her head, "Well he'll be happy...now I got question for you" she said

Aro lifted an eye brow, "Yes?"

"Why didn't you want to kill Renesme?"

Aro sighed, "Because I can't...it's not in my nature. Caius is the crazy one and yes I may laugh at random times and act like a child but my father never allowed me to act like my age when I was a human. Always had to act like an adult, which caused me to get beat up everyday..." he said, "I don't want to see any of you Cullens get hurt"

Bella was shocked by his words, "W-wow..."

"Yeah..." he trailed off as he fought to fall asleep

Seeing this Bella smiled, "Go to sleep Aro, you need it" she said softly

He smiled and nodded but when he sensed her leaving he got scared and his shot open, "Wait! Please...d-don't leave" he said

Bella stared at him and then smiled and sat down, as he closed his eyes she stroked his soft cheek. She watched as he smiled and slept. She thought to herself, 'I hope he lives...god I don't want to see him die.' she thought sadly

* * *

**Author's note: Decided to add some humor to this chapter and then go back to the sad and feel bad for Aro moment. And yes characters may be OOC but whatever. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Chapter 3! :D now Aro may be very weak in this one...and Bella falling in love with him and I may find Edward a new lover or...completely push him away. Sorry I'm not a huge Edward fan. Oh and I am going to put a little twist in this chapter so look out.**

**Chapter 3**

**Normal POV**

* * *

As hours passed Aro seemed to get stronger but now he was getting worst again, he was coughing up his own blood, screaming because of his ribs shattering again and now he was choking for air.

Bella ran up to the room where she saw Carlisle try to get Aro to open his mouth. "Aro, you have fluid in your lungs and you're having trouble breathing. This tube will help you"

Aro shook his head, "N-no...p-p-please" he whispered weakly

"Aro, you need it though" Carlisle said, Bella could tell he was stressed out and scared for his friend

"Aro, you need to relax first off and second Carlisle he may need to be put to sleep again." said Bella, frowning

The other two male vampires looked over in shock, Carlisle sighed. "You're right"

He got up and got some medicine, Aro, seeing it was clear like the liquid that vampire made him drink which started all of this, freaked out. He shook his head and cried out while Bella held him down. Deeply confused Carlisle put the medicine down and hurried over to the now sobbing Aro.

Bella let go and gentle stroked his cheek, "Aro, what's wrong?" she asked, concerned

Aro looked at them with dark eyes, filled with only agony and fear. "I-I don't...w-want...m-more of...that" he managed

"More of what?"

"T-that s-stuff..."

Carlisle, after a while, knew what he meant. Since he probably saw the Blood Bat poison liquid and saw it was clear is probably thinking that this is that. Carlisle smiled, "Aro, this isn't Blood Bat poison, it's sleeping medicine."

Bella looked up in shock and now fear, "Poison?" she asked

Carlisle nodded, "Yes, he was poisoned and this poison is a very dangerous one. As you can see, it starts by breaking the rib slowly at first and then attacks the lungs. It will give the victim human qualities...which means it will make the victim need to breath. Then it will make the victim puke out the blood that they drank, leading to the poison giving it another human quality...a heart beat. The heart will come alive again and pump blood thorough out the body. The last symptom is where it breaking every bone in the body, except the spine, and causes the most horrible pain in whole world. It will break all the bones slowly and because of the pain, the screaming, the struggled to breath will get worst. And the puking will get worst and Aro...isn't far from having that one last symptom..." Carlisle explained

Bella stood there in shock, both Carlisle and Aro looked at her. She just stood there, eyes wide, looking at the wall. Carlisle swallowed and sighed, "Um...okay...didn't know we could go into shock but...Edward did when Bella was pregnant with Nessie..."

Aro watched as Bella suddenly popped out of shock and just turned, dazed. "Okay, that is to much for me to handle...wait...every bone? Gives human qualities? How the hell does it do that?" she asked

Carlisle shrugged, "It's a mystery to me"

At that moment they heard a faint chuckled and then someone else was suddenly in the room. Bella and Carlisle got chills when they heard Aro snarl, Carlisle turned to his friend. "Aro calm down" he warned

Aro didn't listen but did when he started to get dizzy, Bella quickly went over to him and stroked his cheek. Aro smiled and relaxed at her touch, while the new comer was glaring at them.

"I was trying to kill him and you guys are trying to save him...tsk tsk...this isn't going to work out very well. Why don't you just let me kill him?" the vampire growled

This time Aro was shocked when Bella bared her teeth and snarled, he watched in amazement as the other vampire backed away. "Wow...nice girl you got there Aro. Beautiful as well...can't believe she's your wife she should be mine. You're to strict for a wife."

Bella sighed and rolled her eyes, "He's not my husband or boyfriend. Just a friend, why does everybody think that?"

Aro looked at her, "Who else said this?"

"Nessie, Jacob, Edward just glared at him and while Alice smiled and said so as well. He's just a friend, doesn't mean I let you kill him" she snarled at the other vampire, who was still in the shadows.

Carlisle also started to growl and then smiled and turned to Bella and Aro. "You guys do look good together..."

"Carlisle" Aro warned

"Sorry"

"Whatever, see I have an unusual gift. I can simply strangle him from standing here, I can basically do anything to him standing here. But before that why don't I introduce myself? I am Dominic and I used to be part of the Volturi until he kicked me out!" he snarled

At that moment Aro screamed out in pain, it was the most heartbreaking and loudest scream he's ever done. Shocked, Dominic walked forward. "What...the hell?" he asked

Carlisle paled, "His bones are breaking, Bella hold him down but don't be to rough. His arms and wrists are going to hurt badly. We need him to relax as well."

"No!" Dominic yelled as he lurched forward, snarling and ready to kill Aro.

Aro clenched his jaw and watched as Bella snarled and quickly caught the vampire. She turned to Aro, "Can I kill him?" she asked

Aro nodded weakly and watched as Bella quickly snapped of Dominic's head. Carlisle chuckled, "Wasn't smart for him to come here, now was it?"

Bella nodded in agreement but Aro screamed again, tears flowed form his eyes as his bones broke. Bella could hear his right arm snap in half, Aro screamed. "M-Make it stop! Please!" he begged

Carlisle nodded and took out the morphine, he put it in a shot and quickly put it into Aro. It only helped most of the pain go away but Aro was still whimpering at the paint that was still there. Bella had tears go down her face as she pinned Aro down, he was clenching his jaw and sobbing.

"Carlisle, we need to stop this from happening" she said

"I know but I need to get the antidote for it, but Aro's boss has that"

Bella frowned and then went back to looking at Aro, Carlisle sighed. "Okay, I'm going to Voltoraa real quick, Edward and Emmit will come with me. I need to ask Marcus and Caius to help me get the antidote for him" he said, "Bella, calm him down and don't let him sleep"

Bella nodded, as Carlisle left she stroked Aro's cheek. He screamed again, but this time it was quiet. His throat was burning because of the other screams, he gripped the bed sheets strongly and tried to ignore the pain. Bella, upon seeing this, quickly hopped into the bed and took Aro's head and lied him down on her chest. She stroked his cheek and kissed his fore head.

As he started to close his eyes she frowned, "Aro, hey look at me. Don't fall asleep"

The Volturi leader opened his eyes and stared straight into Bella's, for the first time they both felt a spark. Confused and shocked they just shied away, until Bella couldn't help it but look back at him. As their eyes met again she smiled and ran her hand through his soft raven black hair.

"Hey, just relax okay?" she said

He nodded and started to get a little more control over his breathing, he was still struggling but it was a start. He was now sweating and very weak, over the past few days he got paler and more tired. But he kept fighting to stay awake, Bella smiled down at him then sighed. She then thought of something, when she saw him at the wedding.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Bella's POV_

_I was smiling and talking to some of Alice's friends when I saw him, Aro's red eyes shinning in the darkness that covered him. Confused I told Edward I'm going to the bathroom and to find someone. He nodded and let me go, but I could tell he wasn't happy with it._

_I quickly hid and then went to where I saw Aro, when I found him he was smiling. "I wonder how these other vampires can control themselves and not try to drink your blood." he said_

_I glared at him, "What do you want Aro?"_

_"Nothing, just seeing how these werewolves and vampires get along...but I do want to talk to you" he said_

_I gulped as he got up and walked gracefully towards me, I could feel a wanting fill me. I noted on how handsome he actually was, but I ignored it and kept glaring at him. He smiled and then grabbed my waist._

_"You're so small and fragile..." he breathed_

_I swallowed but was suddenly filled with lust, as it overcame me I started to lean in to kiss him. He did the same and soon we were kissing and went to making out. He pulled me up onto his waist and I un did his shirt, as his torso showed I could see the beginning of muscles. As he moved me to the ground and then laid on top of me he stroked my cheek._

_I pulled him in for more kissing, we kissed an rolled down into the shadows and bushes where no one could see us. I took off his shirt and went to pants and he went for my underwear._

_As minutes passed I realized we were done and he was getting dressed. I quickly sat up and noticed my underwear on my ankles. I quickly put them back on and then someone helped me up. Aro chuckled, "My...didn't know that was going to happen" he chuckled_

_He kissed me one more time and then was gone in a flash. Confused I brushed off my dress, fixed my hair and make up and then went back to Edward. He smiled when he saw me but could smell Aro's scent on me._

_"Were you with Aro?" he asked_

_I sighed, "Yes...I saw his face and then found him...he wanted to see how the werewolves and vampires would get along and to see if any of them would kill me..."_

_Edward rolled his eyes, "Of course...that's Aro for you...listen Bella, you shouldn't go near him. He's dangerous."_

_"Yes, I know"_

_End of flashback_

* * *

**Normal POV**

Bella thought about how a day after having it with Aro and then Edward she was pregnant. But she was unsure of who the father was, but Nessie did have a gift similar to Aro's. Aro needs to touch somebody to read their thoughts or to see them and while Nessie needs to touch someone in order for them to see her thoughts. But Edward could read other's minds, she was deeply troubled by this but then heard Aro crying again.

"Aro, what's wrong?" she asked, worried

"M-my...leg..." he groaned

Bella nodded, "Okay, you'll be okay."

She sat there with him, keeping him up and talking with him. After a while she knew all about his childhood, and felt even worst for him. He lied there next to her, the morphine starting to take more control. She sighed and then just decided to ask him now.

"Aro"

"Yes?"

"I was thinking...remember that night at the wedding?"

He chuckled and smiled at the memory, "Yes"

"Well I am starting to think that maybe...Nessie...is your daughter" she said

Aro stared at her hands for a few moments, "Why?" he asked

She sighed, "Because her gift...it's very similar to your's"

He swallowed and then nodded, "Come to think of it...yes...it is the same. Actually it's really the opposite. I touch somebody to see their thoughts and she touches somebody to let them see her's."

Bella nodded, as silence filled the air she could hear Aro swallow. Over and over again, he winced as did as well. She looked at him to see him clenching his jaw and wincing, "Aro what's wrong?"

"My throat...i-is sore" he said

At that moment Carlisle appeared with Marcus and Caius. As usual Caius looked pissed off and Marcus...well he was beyond worried.

When they saw Aro and Bella they were shocked, Bella smiled. "Hey, you told me to calm him down and...he's starting to fall asleep"

Carlisle chuckled, but Edward didn't. Bella didn't see him until he walked over, he didn't seem angry or anything only confused but then sighed. "Well, I'm going to get some blood before Emmett decided to drink it all." he put on a fake smile and then was gone

Carlisle walked over with the antidote. "Was easier than I thought but you must be his favorite, anyway it won't heal all of the broken bones. But it will take those human qualities away and then. You won't need to breath anymore, you won't puke, your heart will be dead again and you may need to sleep still though."

"S-so I'll be a full...v-vampire?" Aro asked

They all nodded

He nodded for him to continue, Carlisle took the cap off and made Aro drink all of the medicine. Aro finished and then looked at him, "Can I s-sleep now?" he asked

"Of course" Carlisle said, while smiling

Aro nodded, but as Bella went to get up he shook his head and cuddled into her. She smiled back and shrugged, "I'm actually...pretty comfortable here" she said, while stroking Aro's cheek.

Marcus smiled and for the first time Caius didn't look angry. Carlisle also smiled and then walked downstairs as so did Marcus and Caius. Bella looked down at Aro's sleeping form, and for the first time agreed with herself. She knew she was in love with him and she thought to herself 'Damn Aro you're too hot...'

Since Aro was touching Bella and this time she decided to let her guard down and let him see her thought, he smiled. For the first time in a while, he was actually in peace and he looked up at Bella.

"Bella"

"Yes Aro?"

"I-I think...I...um...love you" he admitted

Knowing this was very hard for Aro to admit anything she smiled. "I think I love you as well."

He smiled and then sat up, already getting his strength back. By now his ribs were half way healed. Bella was now eye level with him as he smiled. They stared at each other but then kissed.

After a minute, he lost his energy and fell asleep in Bella's lap again. She smiled and pulled the blankets over him and made him warm, she kissed his cheek as she rubbed his shoulder.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry Edward fans, I may just split Edward and Bella up. But I just realized something, Aro and Renesme do have almost the same gift. Except opposite and I like Bella and Aro as a couple and it would be to cute! And yes, I do think Aro is hot and stuff...I hate Caius though :)**

**It's not over yet, I'll just tell you what I'm planning. I'm planing on him healing but his leg is still broken, and since his body is still getting to full vampire mode it heals slowly. And Bella explains to Carlisle that she thinks Aro is the real father of Nessie. Carlisle does agree and takes a genetic test and it comes back positive that Renesme is Aro's daughter. Edward isn't to happy with this and neither is Caius. So...what do you think those two should do?**


End file.
